The subject matter herein relates generally to circuit card assemblies for communication systems.
Communication systems are in use in various applications, such as network switches. The communication systems include various circuit cards, such as backplanes and/or daughtercards, which are coupled together to electrically connect various circuits. For example, the circuit cards include electrical connectors that are mated to electrical connectors of one or more other circuit cards. Some communication systems use a backplane or midplane that is perpendicular to the mating direction of the daughtercards. However, such backplanes or midplanes block airflow through the communication system leading to overheating of components or limiting operating speeds to avoid overheating.
Other communication systems arrange both circuit cards parallel to the mating direction to allow airflow through the system. The circuit cards are typically oriented perpendicular to each other (for example, horizontally and vertically). The electrical connectors are provided at edges of both circuit cards and direct mate to each other. Conventional communication systems utilize right angle electrical connectors on both cards that direct mate with each other in an orthogonal orientation. The mating interfaces of the electrical connectors are parallel to the mating edges of the circuit cards such that the electrical connectors are mated in a direction parallel to the mating direction of the circuit cards. However, such right angle electrical connectors are expensive to manufacture and occupy a large amount of space in the system, thus blocking airflow through the system.
A need remains for a cost effective and reliable communication system allowing airflow through the communication system for cooling the electrical components.